


the queen’s garden

by SekiMeikai



Series: nightlight au [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, nightlight au, this my first time posting on this site, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekiMeikai/pseuds/SekiMeikai
Summary: Two siblings meet and discus the future of the kingdom.
Relationships: Wellspring (OC) & Shroud (OC)
Series: nightlight au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883263
Kudos: 2





	the queen’s garden

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet from my nightlight au, which is basically the au where I do whatever I want because no one can stop me

“The King has found his chosen.” 

That simple phrase was enough to send Wellspring shooting up from where they had been leaning against the bench. The gardener turned to look at their companion. Shroud, apprentice to Lurien the Watcher and their fellow failed vessel, continued to gaze out of the glass window of the Queen’s Garden veranda. Wellspring couldn’t see their sibling’s expression from where they sat and Shroud’s body language gave nothing away. ‘Much like the Watcher himself,’ the gardener mused to themself. 

“You mean, his majesty has finally found his Pure Vessel? After all this time?” It was a shock to even contemplate. The King’s plan had been in its second stage for longer than either vessel had been alive. To think that a perfectly empty vessel had been found, Wellspring had thought it impossible. The gardener couldn’t remember much of the Abyss before entering the White Lady’s service as a gift from the King, just everlasting darkness, aching roots and wings and a single minded climb. If their cloaked sibling remembered anything of their own escape, Shroud had never shared with them. 

“That is why Master Lurien and I came to the palace today. His majesty is introducing it to all his chosen Dreamers. Queen Herrah of Deepnest and Lady Monomon were in attendance as well.” 

Wellspring cocked their head to the side, “then why are you not by the Watcher’s side?” 

Shroud’s shoulders slumped ever so slightly, the first sign of emotion from them since the topic of the Pure Vessel was brought up. “His majesty does not want any possible negative influences to taint his chosen knight,” they answered quietly. 

Wellspring felt a surge of anger on the behalf of their sibling, “That’s a load of moss rot, how dare he ever imply-!” 

The Watcher’s Apprentice cut them off with a raised hand and finally turned around to face their indignant sibling. “I thank you for your passionate defense of my character, Wellspring. Master Lurien argued in my favor but it was not meant to be.” Shroud smiled at them, “so I instead took this opportunity to visit with my favorite sibling instead.” 

The gardener’s angry stuttered to a halt and was fast replaced with bashfulness. “Well,” the winged vessel coughed into their fist, “I am very happy you came to see me. It’s much nicer out here than in the stuffy halls of the palace,” Wellspring said with no small amount of pride in their voice. 

Shroud chuckled, “Certainly. You have done an amazing job at tending to the gardens, as always.” 

“Of course, to expect anything else from the great and talented Wellspring, the White Lady’s personal gardener, is the height of folly!” 

Wellspring smiled as their sibling burst into full laughter, happy to have been able to raise Shroud’s mood from their earlier despondency. The mood never stayed bright whenever the conversation turned to the matter of their little siblings still in the Abyss. 

It was a train of thought that Wellspring tried to avoid if at all possible, for there was nothing they could do to help their fellow vessels. The gardener had never been tolerated in the King’s presence, despite the Queen’s persistence. Wellspring hadn’t had a face to face encounter with the Pale King since the time they had been gifted to the White Lady. Despite their Lady’s reassurances that it was through no fault of their own, the winged vessel found themself perfectly happy with never having to get close to the King ever again. Wellspring had found a mothering figure in the Queen and through her a job they loved and they were happy for it. 

The gardener viewed Shroud as the unlucky one of the two in regards to the King. They both garnered the same disregard but the Watcher’s Apprentice had to be in the Pale Wyrm’s presences on numerous occasions due to the position of their master. The cloaked vessel had confessed to Wellspring that being in the King’s presence was an exhausting experience. If the gardener hadn’t known that their quiet sibling was well loved by the denizens of the Spire, they would have taken matters into their own hands. 

Shroud signed quietly and brought Wellspring’s attention back to the present. Their cloaked sibling slid into the seat beside them on the wrought iron bench and settled their robes comfortably around themself. ‘Definitely not the type for clothes for dirty work,’ the gardener thought absently. 

“You alright?” Wellspring questioned softly. 

Shroud sighed again, “I cannot help but feel that something will go horribly wrong, it might be just my own paranoia but it is a feeling I can’t seem to push aside,” the Watcher’s Apprentice shook their head, as if trying to dislodge the aforementioned sensation. “Master Lurien will not tell me the specifics of his part to play in the King’s plan and it concerns me greatly.”

Wellspring felt their heart go out to Shroud. The gardener was fairly sheltered by the fact that they rarely left the gardens and got most of their news on current events from the Queen or their sibling. They gently clasped the other vessel’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Shroud inclined their head and returned the grip, both siblings needing each other’s support in these uncertain times. 

“If you ever need anything, do not be afraid to come to me.” Wellspring winked their right eyes, “I’m not sure how effective a trowel or a pair of clippers will be but I can make it work,” they said, voice overflowing with showy confidence. 

“As long as you remember the same extends to you as well,” Shroud returned, “by my word, the Spire will always be open to you.” 

Wellspring nuzzled their fellow vessel much to the other’s surprise. “Thank you, dearest sibling.” 

Shroud closed their eyes contentedly, “Anytime, cherished sibling.”


End file.
